Cainar
“''To truly experience life you must have good and bad. Though I can say what these concepts are in no certain terms. I can help you come to understand what each means to you.” -The Tenants of Sovereignty Section one: Reflections The second god to ascend to divinity was Cainar who took the domain of emotions. His followers are artists and merchants or any who seek to change the emotions of others. The red godstones belonging to him are found in the minds of many adults in Var’Tareen. History War of Ascendance One hundred and fifty years after Rallia ascended to divinity, the war was still hopeless for humanity. What was one god versus six others? At this time Cainar was humanity's greatest general. He lead the war in the South in lands deep in the desert. Cainar was a brilliant and inspiring leader. It was said that there was nowhere his men would not follow him. Nor was there any task they would not endeavour to do while under his command. The old pantheon took notice of his forces. They dispatched an army of beasts lead by Fjara. Though terrifying the beasts were not the main threat this force posed. Fjara cast such fear that any army that faced her would be turned away full of horrors and despair. But through the leadership of Cainar his men were able to persevere and face the horde in force. The battle lasted for two days and two nights. At the end Cainar found himself face to face with his god. The general and his men were able to take down the divine being. The fight was won when Cainar thrust his sword through the heart of the traitorous foe. In the battle he had lost his right eye. Despite his new found powers the wound did not heal. To this day the god only has sight on his left side. Modern Era With the war over and peace restored Cainar found that it was his duty to walk amongst the lands living as humans did. For hundreds of years he walked the world from the scorching deserts of Roadon to the Northern Mountains above Carufell. Before his wanderings he established the Scarlet Brotherhood. An order of the most influential people in the world. Their first members were handpicked by the god. Every year they accept twenty new applicants. Their members are scholars, merchants, lords, and generals. Their mission is one of charity such that each member is supposed to use their power and wealth to help those who do not have. Eventually Cainar built a great home outside the capital of Toalla. He named it The Hall of Witnesses to signify that his followers act as observers to the workings of the gods. Any members of his order are allowed to come and go as they please. At the start of every year he throws a great ball to which the world's greatest folk are invited. Appearance Unlike other gods who prefer to have a singular permanent image, Cainar always dresses in the styles of modern times. He never is armed despite being a former soldier. Red is always his main color and is accompanied by golden jewelry. He wears his curly red hair long and tied back. His skin is soft brow, his eye is red and golden are his lips. Cainar has a thin nose and strong jaw. Over his left eyes is a golden eyepatch with an elder rune of sacrifice stitched in crimson. On his right arm he has several golden tattoos of odd geometric shapes. Tattoos of sorcery though he no longer needs them. Cainar’s crest is a red sword thrusting downward with an eye as the pommel. The whole weapon is bound in golden chains to a shield. Stricken below his words. The Scarlet Brotherhood ''“The people in the Hall decide the fate of the world.” -Lord Keel to Janie Kerias: Yaerrus AeP 446 The Scarlet Brotherhood provided a venue for the elite of the world to meet and speak secretly. It’s most prominent members included the Kaiser of Mordehall, the Regent Administrator of Toalla, the King of Carufell, and the Governor of Threanarau. In addition to the yearly ball, Cainar would often throw other parties. To these he invited special guests who were not part of the order. It was considered a high honor to be such a guest. For her role in discovering new enchantment spells, Janie Kerias was invited in AeP 446. Emilio Kent was not a member of the order but would often visit the Hall because his master the Count of Tasserich was. One oddity in the Brotherhood was that the Roadani Generals refused to join the order. This was most likely due to the isolationist tendencies of Roadon. Other Worshippers Tal Silverstep was a known worshipper of Cainar. Zayn Shmitty List of Appearances # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Auxiliary: Before the Hall (Mentioned Only) Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Religion